I Truly Care (Hetalia FanFic)
by Mint Flash
Summary: He may looked like.. Like he didn't care at all. But actually, He really truly did care. He did everything... for his little brother.. Accompany him. protect him. Guard him. Save him. And most importantly... He always stays... by his brother's side. Even though it doesn't looked like so. He is a COWARD. He is NOT STRONG ENOUGH. He is USELESS That's what many people thinks. But if i
1. Chapter 1 : The Mysterious Shadows

I Truly Care

He may looked like..  
Like he didn't care at all.  
But actually,  
He really truly did care.  
He did everything...  
for his little brother..  
Accompany him.  
protect him.  
Guard him.  
Save him.  
And most importantly...  
He always stays...  
by his brother's side.  
Even though it doesn't looked like so.  
He is a COWARD.  
He is NOT STRONG ENOUGH.  
He is USELESS  
That's what many people thinks. But if it comes to the people he loves,  
He will be BRAVE.  
He will be STRONGER.  
He will be USEFUL

Who is he?  
The name is Romano.

And the little brother he cared is  
Veneziano.

This is a dramatic story...  
Of the Italian Brothers.  
And Friends.

Writer's Note :

[ THIS IS A HETALIA FANFIC  
I DON'T RECOMMEND YOU READING THIS FANFIC IF YOU DON'T WATCH OR KNOW WHAT HETALIA IS. OR I BET YOU'LL BE CONFUSED.]

In this Hetalia FanFic,the personality of Romano and Veneziano ( Italy ) won't be exactly same to the same like in the Original Show.

IMPORTANT :  
HEATALIA BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ

COVER CREDIT :  
I FOUND IT ON GOOGLE AND EDITED IT.

[ Sorry if there are typos or grammar error... ]

Enjoy.

Chapter 1 : The Mysterious Shadows

Romano's POV

It was really cloudy. The dark clouds covered the entire sky. Me and my stupid brother just when home from Germany aka The Stupid Potato Bastard's place. When we were walking home,suddenly it rains. The heavy rain made us ran so we can return home faster and saver. There was lightings too.

"STUPID LITTLE BROTHER! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE HAVE TO GO TROUGH ALL OF THIS. WHY WOULD YOU VISIT THAT POTATO BASTARD ANYWAY?!" I shouted at him while we were running and cut trough the rain.

"Ve-veeee?! I-I don't ask nii-san to accompany me right? I told you I'm ok going alone!"

"You're ok with it,but i'm not! That Spain jerk told me that there will be so many wild killers this way. And this is the only way home! Because the other way can only passed if when we are going to Germany's. Not going home! I mean... A one way road even for walkers!" I explained to him why do I have to accompany him.

"...Veeee~ why do you have to be that worry..." He asked.

"Sh-shut up! I-it's not that I care or anything! Just continue walking,damn it!" I can feel that my face were all red. My stupid little brother is really annoying,damn it!

We ran as fast as we could. And the rain is getting heavier.

Suddenly, Veneziano saw something he thinks suspicious. Well,at first I though it won't be as suspicious as he thinks. Because... It's Veneziano after all!

"nee,nee...Nii-san! I think I saw someone there! Because but it's not clear!"

"Where? I didn't see anything.."

"Huh? That's weird... It was there...Veee..."

"Maybe it's just your imagination,damn it."

I thought my predictions were it's maybe just his imagination...

But...When we continue running trough the rain,I felt someone's following it just me? The answer is no. My stupid little brother felt the same thing.

I turned around and tried to find who's following us.

Then suddenly,  
Many,  
Many,  
Many,  
Dark shadows were shown.  
I started to shiver.

Then I looked at my brother.  
He's in pain. I can see it from his face.  
I don't know why,but this time is kind of different. He looks MORE afraid than usual.I wonder why. His face looks really pale. And I can tell that he can't move. His feet were also shaking .Ugh. I seriously really wanted to hug him when I saw him like that. I wanted to comfort him. I felt really bad for him,damn it.

I actually started to forgot about myself. All that I was thinking about is Veneziano.I don't know why...  
Damn it!

I started to shiver again when the dark shadows moved. They made a circle,and surrounds us. I don't know what to do. If I run,what about my stupid little brother?! I can't leave him alone there. I thought this is a moment of Live or Death.

One of them somehow like took something really sharp from their pockets. It's like a...knife? sword? hmm...It doesn't seems like it...can't see it clearly because it's so dark and rainy. They started to move again. Each of them carries different things. Some more of them took out their things. One of them started to move forward and attacked me first.

Oh no...What should I do?!  
I'm weak. I can't do anything.  
I started to get panic.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 : Our Life Changes?

Chapter 2 : Our Life Changes...?

Romano's POV

Oh no...What should I do?!  
I'm weak. I can't do anything.  
I started to get panic

But wait...  
Panicking doesn't resolves anything..  
I'm strong. I can do it.  
So let's get wild.

I took out my Shot Gun from my pocket. Why did I carry that? That Spain Bastard gave me this..He said this way is too dangerous just for me And my fratello to pass. So,just in case something happen,I should carry this.

I dodge that weird shadow-like's attack and I quickly move behind him. I hit his back head with my shot gun instead of shooting it. I...Just...Can't...Shoot him...I don't know why...I don't know yet his true still...WHY THE HECK DIDN'T I JUST GO AND SHOOT HIM?! Argh. I'm too soft,damn it.

I continue fighting for like...25 minutes...

And I just realized something strange. My frattelo didn't move at all. He's just standing there. still.

And what's weirder is the strange enemy that just suddenly attacked us didn't go and attack Veneziano who's not moving at all. And I don't even know what they want.

Suddenly they stopped attacking. And made a circle again. Like the previous time. I don't even know what they want. I really wanted to laugh. Because if this stupidness. I mean...I even have to fight with a shot gun!

And wait,this time,the circle is ...it's the same...But...The aura is completely different...It's distracting me so much. Argh. Those damn bastards!What are they going to do? If I attack...No...It's not a good idea...

What is wrong? I feel confused myself. It's like...I lost my aura...Made me insane! This aura is killing me! What a killing aura! But I tried not to get distracted. They may planned something.

I looked at my fratello. He's still stay still there shaking. The weird thing is,I really can't tell why is he scared that much?! I mean...his "coward meter" is most likely almost the same as mine...And i'm his brother...I was kind of sad that I can't feel him at all.

The killing aura seems getting bigger. I closed my eyes,place my hands on my head. I tried to get over that evil,damn killing aura.

What I did was wrong.  
Because...  
When I closed my eyes...  
One of those bastards approached Veneziano. And I don't even realize that 3 of them was also approaching me.

I rushed to the place my stupid brother stand still can't move. His face was the color of pale. His eyes looks his sweat keeps on dropping to the ground.

I hope I made it in time...  
I rushed.  
My body feels like it was moving by itself.  
No matter what,I will not let those bastards do anything with my even laying one finger!

Third Person's POV

Romano rushed to save Veneziano.  
But what should he do?  
The mysterious men that attacked Veneziano uses a really sharp-big-knife to attack.  
He can't block such attack in such a period of time.  
There's only one way...  
The only way was to block the attack with his own body.

Did Romano do the "only way" ?  
Yes?  
Or  
No?

..

...

Yes.  
Yes he did.  
Of course.  
Yes.  
He's his brother after all.

He rushed and blocked the men's attack...  
Quickly.  
And he fortunately made it in time.  
But he blocked it with his own body.  
He felt like his body was moving by itself.  
His body was telling him to get here.  
To save Veneziano.

The big-sharp-knife was stabbed into Romano's stomach.  
Romano was in pain.  
He tries to get the knife get pulled out from him.  
It got pulled out.  
The blood scattered everywhere.  
It also got scattered into Veneziano's pale face. He seems even much more pale when he sees his big brother's blood scattered everywhere like that just to save him. The blood was mixed with the tears in his He can't move. He feels like his body was paralyzed.

"Da-damn it you ba-bastard...th-that was...hu-hurt yo-you know..." Romano thinks that he still have to move and ,if not, he don't even know what will happen to Veneziano.

"ARGHH!" Romano forcefully moved his body,and shoot the men's head that stabbed him. The shot gun even get touched to the men's head.

And "BAM!" The men died...  
Well...  
We can't say that he is.  
Because he shattered.  
It seems like those mysterious shadows are not a human..

Veneziano still freezes in place.  
Until his brother fell to the ground.  
Veneziano forces himself to move and go heal his brother.

"I-I must...move...myself...what's wrong with me?! Why?! Why can't I get over it?! Am I too scared?! Or what! NO! BODY! PLEASE MOVE! PLEASE!" Veneziano cried out. But he finally can move.

"Ni-nii-san?! Why...?! Why?! I-i am dreaming right?! This can't be true...Th-the blood...is everywhere..." He cried. Really loud. His tears that are mixed with Romano's blood dropped on Romano's cheeks.

"S-stu-stupid li-little bro-brother...It-it's not like I-I care about yo-you,damn it...Go-go and call the potato bas-bastard...And ask him to pick you up here...And don't mind me anymore,damn it...I-don't-wa-want to get saved by that po-potato bastard..." No! No nii-san! I can't do that! Do-don't speak! You have to lay down here for a while,nii-san!

Veneziano stands up.  
As the other weird creatures still made a circle and they seems like waited the Italian Brothers to take action.

Veneziano's eyes was the color of pale. Like his face. He took his brother's shot gun,and wildly attack those weird creatures. He didn't have any mercy. It's not like Italy anymore. All of those guys have shattered,mixed with the air that are polluted with a not-so-good aura.

Italy's eyes becoming sharp,but pale.

And he suddenly sees something weird. One of those clouds had a weird color. It's like a blood-colored mixed with a really deep dark black color.

That cloud suddenly brought out a black thunder. Italy sees it thunder was about to strike to Romano that was still 47% conscious.

"It's my turn now."

Italy rushes to Romano's place.  
And he was struck by the big lighting.  
Veneziano was screaming really loud.  
Because of that,Romano's consciousness increases.

"VENEZIANO!"

The strike then finally ends. Romano's eyes were widened.

"Ve-veneziano...? Sa-say something...Hey..." Romano's paniced.

"Upupupupu...So you are saying you are my big brother...? Useless! You can't even protect me!" Veneziano suddenly became really different. You can see it by his eyes.

"Wh-what?! What are you talking about?! You damn bastard!" Romano was backing away. He feels a differences in his brother.

"You...are...useless~ You...better...DIE." Italy stands up. And stepped Romano's stomach. That was bleeding really bad.

"ARGHHH!" Romano screamed painfully. It must be really hurts. But the weird-different Italy keeps on stomping Romano's stomach.

Blood came out from Romano's mouth. He lost A LOT of blood. Of course he did. The ground was full of Romano's blood.

"Now...DIE." Italy smirked. And he pointed Romano's shot gun that he took to Romano's head. Romano can't do anything. He have lost so many eyes were really widened.

When Italy was about to shoot Romano in the head,He suddenly cried. Romano was really confused. Italy suddenly just fainted. Romano didn't know what to do. He don't even know how did this happen...

He felt like he'll faint. But he forced himself not to faint. Because if he faints...What will happen to them? He carries his brother on the back,and walked home,painfully,and he left so many blood trace without even knowing it.  
Every time he walked one step,one drop of blood dropped to the ground.

He have lost almost 70% of his he force himself to bring Italy home. Safely.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
